The Ice Man King Part 2 - Lord Hater
TheCartoonMan12's movie-parts of "The Lion King" / Challenge Scene {Cue mouse sounds} {Visual fade into Timothy Q. Mouse in cave} {Timothy Q. Mouse comes out and starts preening in the light. Begins sniffing. Becomes frightened. Suddenly a large hand swoops down and catches him.} {Cue the Scar theme (dissonant, slow, reed theme). Fade in slowly and up full during speech} {Camera switch to Lord Hater holding the squeaking and struggling Timothy Q. Mouse in his hand. He talks to it while playing with it} Lord Hatter: Life's not fair, is it? You see I -- well, I... shall never be King. {exhale lightly} And you... shall never see the light of another day. {closed-mouth laughter. Starts to place Timothy Q. Mouse on his extended tongue} ... Adieu... {quiet laugh} Mushu: {Interrupting} Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? Lord Hater: {Light sigh. Timothy Q. Mouse is under his hand.} What do you want? Mushu: I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way. {bows} ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning. {Timothy Q. Mouse runs away from Lord Hater} Lord Hater: Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me lose my lunch. Mushu: Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia. Lord Hater: Oooh... I quiver with FEAR. {On "FEAR" Lord Hater crouches down and is baring his teeth at Zazu.} Mushu: {Very concerned} Now Scar, don't look at me that way... HELP! {Lord Hater quickly pounces on the bird, catching him in his mouth.} Jon Arbuckle: {Almost immediately and off-camera} Scar! ... Lord Hater: {Mouth full} Mm-hmm? Jon Arbuckle: Drop him. Mushu: {Speaking from Lord Hater's mouth} Impeccable timing, your majesty. {Lord Hater spits the dragon out, covered with saliva} Mushu: {Slimed} Eyyccch. Lord Hater: {Sarcastically overjoyed} Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners. Jon Arbuckle: Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba. Lord Hater: {Faking astonishment} That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful. {He turns and start scraping his claws on the rock wall. Mushu cringes at the sound.} Lord Hater: {Admiring his claws} ...Must have slipped my mind. Mushu: Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line! {Lord Hater clicks his teeth at Mushu, who has flown near his face. Mushu takes cover behind Jon Arbuckle's foreleg. Scar bends down to speak to him.} Lord Hater: Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born. Jon Arbuckle: {Lowering his head and meeting Hater eye to eye} That "hairball" is my son... and your future king. Lord Hater: Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy. {Hater turns away and starts to exit} Jon Arbuckle: {Warning} Don't turn your back on me, Scar. Lord Hater: {Looking back} Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me. Jon Arbuckle: {Roars and literally jumps in front of Scar, baring his teeth for the first time} Is that a challenge? Lord Hater: Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you. Mushu: Pity! Why not? Lord Hater: {Looking at Mushu} Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength {looking at Jon} ...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool. {Exit Lord Hater} Mushu: {Deep sigh} There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually. {perches on Mufasa's shoulder} And they always manage to ruin special occasions. Jon Arbuckle: What am I going to do with him? Mushu: He'd make a very handsome throw rug. Jon Arbuckle: {Chiding} Zazu! Mushu: And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him. {They exit, chuckling. Pan out into open savannah.} {Rise in music-- "This Land" track-- with theme stated in African flute, it broadens eventually with chorus and full orchestra. We see a rainstorm gently crossing the savannah. Multiplane as the thunder rumbes. Camera approaches to Sid's baobab tree. Camera switch to inside the tree. Sid is doing hand paintings on the wall. We see he is completing Gil.} Sid: {Mutters to himself, in which the word "Simba" can be heard} Hmm... Ah heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... {completing the ceremonial crown in the painting} Simba. {Horns and brass close theme in a stately manner with a decrescendo. Fade to black keeping the painting of the cub as a crossover} Category:The Lion King Parts Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Movie Scenes